Although many transactions formerly performed using physical documents are now performed online or otherwise electronically, there still remain many transactions which are mainly performed using physical documents. For example, documents used in a transaction requiring an actual signature of a person may typically be performed via the exchange of physical documents bearing the requisite signature. In some cases, the document may also include one or more markings, such as a box being checked, a choice being circled, or a circle being filled to indicate a selection by the person.
These transactions may be performed using forms containing pre-printed typographic elements, e.g. fields, upon which a person may provide handwritten information, make one or more handwritten selections and/or provide a handwritten signature. An exemplary document is a proxy form that authorizes a named proxy to vote a person's shares in a company as if the person were using the form to vote. The proxy form may include, among other information, checkmarks or “Xs” inside boxes that indicate voting selections, typographical information such as unique identification numbers, and handwritten information such as signatures.
The forms may be physically sent to a receiving organization that handles and collates the forms. The receiving organization may be provided or contracted by an organization that receives physical forms. Upon receiving the forms, the organization may validate, e.g. review, each form to determine that the form was filled out correctly and contains any required information. The organization may input the typographical and/or handwritten information into a database having fields corresponding to the fields of the form or otherwise record that the form was validated. Since the number of forms received by the receiving organization can number well into the hundreds of thousands, the receiving organization may desire an efficient mechanism for extracting the desired data from the forms.